


Secre's nightmare

by D3D3



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3D3/pseuds/D3D3
Summary: The one to whom Secre goes when she suffers from a nightmare (her boyfriend).
Relationships: Asta/Secre Swallowtail | Nero
Kudos: 14





	Secre's nightmare

the devil said I took someone you love and I will do it again, but this time there will be no one to help you overcome the trauma.

Secre woke up, breathing irregularly, and her body was very sweaty.

Why can't I forget this demon even though we killed him, secre said, and she went back to sleep to try to forget the dream.

Ki, Ki, so this is the person you love now What will happen if you kill him as you did with the previous person and Secre started screaming ASTA, get away from him now.

Suddenly Secre woke up from the dream and found herself on the floor instead of in bed, breathing more difficultly than before and still remembering what happened in the nightmare

Secre got up from the ground and said I must go to Asta.

As Secre walks in the corridors, what happened in the dream is repeated in her mind, and she starts running subconsciously until she finds herself in front of the door of Asta's room.

Secre knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, Asta opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Asta said. "And through his voice, Secre made sure that Asta was not fully awake."

I'm sorry, and before Asta asked her why she apologized, Secre hugged him and buried her face in his chest to feel reassured by his warmth and heartbeat.

Asta was surprised at first, but he hugged her harder, kissed her forehead, and then whispered in her ear. You don't need to apologize. Did you have a bad dream?

Secre nodded her head in approval, her head still buried in his chest and she was still listening to the sound of his heartbeat, which proved to her that he is alive and still with her.

Asta brought Secre into his room and closed the door behind him after making sure that no one was watching them. Then he led her to his bed and they lay down.

Secre can feel the heat in the bed because Asta was sleeping on it before she came to him.

Secre put her back in the direction of Asta, ready to sleep, but felt two hands around her waist and a hot breath on the back of her neck.

Then Asta whispered in her ear, I wish you happy dreams. Secre, the nightmare has become the last concern of Secre now and she began to feel sleepy and before she sleeps, she said, and happy dreams for you too, Asta.

At the breakfast table

Captain Yami said, "Has anyone seen Asta today? It is more late than usual, and even Secre is late too."

Magna replied, "No, Yami-san, do you want me to wake them up?"

Yami replied, "I will wake Asta and make him wake up Secre, and I must kill them because they are late to breakfast and we are delaying the joint training with the Blue Roses Squad."

Yami reached the door to Asta's room and started knocking on the door, but he didn't get an answer and knocked on the door again and didn't get an answer. Then he said Asta, I'm going in now. You better have an excuse ..... Yami stopped talking after he saw Asta and Secre are cuddling each other and he said to himself these are the actions of the lovebirds these days, so he approached the bed and said Asta and Secre, wake up.

Asta and Secre both opened their eyes to be surprised that Captain Yami was standing in front of them and shouted at the same time: Captain Yami, what are you doing here and why you didn't knock on the door?

Captain Yami answered, I knocked on the door, but no one answered, so I went in, and more importantly, be prepared We have joint training with the Blue Roses Squad. So he got out of bed and before Captain Yami got out of the room he said to Asta and Secre, make sure to lock the room door so no one interrupts you Asta and Secre responded screaming, we weren't doing it, Captain Yami, Yami laughed at their response while he was out of the room.

After Captain Yami left the room, Asta pointed his face to Secre and said, "Did you sleep well last night?" Secre kissed Asta on his lips and said yes, and the reason is that you are with me and now we must go to them, otherwise Captain Yami will come back and don't forget To close the door of the room today so that no one interrupts us today. Secre said all this and has a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
